El regalo del aumento de años
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Todo es culpa de su prima, y tal vez ahora pague por sus crímenes... ¿Cual? ¡Pues el de no ayudarle a buscar el regalo perfecto para su hermana mayor!


**El regalo del aumento de años**

Para la mejor hermana que pude haber pedido

**StraySoul****, ya sabes quién eres.**

**Este one-shot es especial… mucho, pues parte de esto lo escribí en mi recreo y por eso deje de lado la plática (y la comida) xD.**

**Bien, quiero decir que este FF es para mi hermana mayor, que gracias a ella (o por su culpa) empecé a leer libros de fantasía, luego a escribir y después llegar a FF.**

**Ella cumple años, y por eso le doy este pequeño regalo (tal vez algo mas) con mucho cariño.**

**Todo es de J.K. Rowling, lo que no reconozcan salió de mi alocada mente.**

**Canción recomendada: ****Hoy en tu cumpleaños****, de ****Fernando Delgadillo****.**

**¡Por Merlín! Espero te guste.**

* * *

¡Dom! Tranquilízate y dime que sucede –suplico Rose por tercera vez.

Desde hacía una semana su prima se comportaba de un modo muy extraño (paranoico) y el menor ruido la llegaba a asustar.

Dominique camino de lado a lado por el departamento de su querida prima pensando si pedirle ayuda a no a Rose.

-Yo… -empezó Dominique asustada -¡Me preocupa no darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños a Victoire! –Soltó la Weasley, frustrada.

-Oh vamos Dominique, ¿Te preocupa no darle un buen regalo? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa eso? – dijo Rose divertida, _"Oh Merlín, a Scorpius le encantaría ver esto"_ pensó.

- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo? –Dijo Dominique aumentando su tono de voz - ¡Desde siempre! ¿Es que nunca me notabas nerviosa por estas fechas? Entonces soy la mejor actriz –ironizo Dominique - ¡Es mi hermana mayor! Y por mucho que la moleste o me moleste me importa y tú… ¡Tú tienes toda la culpa!

- ¿¡Que!? – Rose abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Cómo demonios va a ser mi culpa que ames a tu hermana?

- No, eso no Granger… Tú tienes la culpa de que no le he dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, y ahora… ¡Ahora pagaras por tus crímenes y me ayudaras a buscar el regalo para su aumento de años!

* * *

Rose miro de lado a lado la calle.

Ni rastro de Dominique. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? La obligaba a ir a ayudarla a buscar el regalo de su hermana y encima llegaría tarde.

Rose camino enfurruñada hasta una banca y saco su teléfono celular y marco un número que ya se sabía de memoria.

-Hola –contesto una alegre voz.

-Hola, quería ver si podía venir para acá –dijo Rose distraídamente.

-¿Dónde estás? –pregunto la voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- Frente a mi librería favorita- respondió Rose revisando sus uñas.

- Ya está, voy para allá – Y el tono de teléfono le indico a Rose que ya habían colgado.

-¡Rose! – Grito Dominique desde el otro lado de la calle.

Rose Lanzo un bufido de enfado _"Hasta que se hizo presente"_ pensó Rose enojada.

-Por fin llegaste –Rose se cruzó de brazos preparándose para reclamarle de todo a su prima, pero al ver su aterrada mirada se calmó un tanto y fue directa al grano - ¿Qué le piensas dar a Victoire?

A Dominique se le descoloco el rostro.

-¡No lo sé! –Rose frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, ¿qué le gusta a tu hermana? –Dominique se pasó ambas manos por el pelo en señal de frustración.

-¿La naranjada? –Rose la miro y luego lanzo una carcajada.

-Estas bromeando ¿cierto? – Dominique dijo que no con la cabeza empezando a aterrarse – Intenta de nuevo.

-¿Las ligas para el cabello?- Rose negó con la cabeza asustando un poco a su alterada prima. Rose nunca había visto así a Dominique.

¿Los bolígrafos? – pregunto Dominique aterrada, nada se le lograba venir a la mente.

Rose no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¡Dominique no sabía que le agradaba a su hermana!.

-Le… ¿Le quieres regalar un bolígrafo a tu hermana para su cumpleaños? –pregunto sinceramente impresionada.

- Bueno, le deben de gustar… Los usa casi diario ¿no? – Rose movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Lo hace porque es parte de su trabajo… Dominique, tan siquiera esfuérzate… ¿puedes intentar pensar? – Dominique frunció el ceño.

-¡Claro que lo intento!

- No, no es así – Dijo una voz desconocida haciendo que Dominique diera un salto del susto.

Rose sonrío y se encamino al lado del recién llegado.

-Tú… ¿Lo invitaste? Oh por Merlín… ¿Cómo te atreviste a cometer tal osadía? –Rose rodo los ojos.

-Recuerda que me trajiste aquí en contra de mi voluntad… y para hacer menos fastidiosa mi estadía traje a mi novio –Dominique le enseño la lengua.

-Él te va a fastidiar más de lo que yo a ti –Rio Dominique mirando a Scorpius cambiando repentinamente de humor.

Rose frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a Scorpius.

-No es verdad ¿cierto amor? –Scorpius alzo sus hombros.

-La verdad es que no puedo prometerte nada.

Scorpius empezaba a sopesar la opción de huir desde hacía una hora.

Ya habían buscado por aproximadamente veinticinco tiendas y no habían encontrado nada, además por no decir que en cada una tardaban como once minutos.

-Rose…

-¿Qué te parece este sombrero?

-No… muy rosado – Dijo Dominique entornando los ojos.

Scorpius lanzo un bufido.

-Dominique…

-¿Y que tal esa blusa? Se ve bonita.

-No, parece un mantel muggle.

-¡Oigan! –grito Scorpius exasperado. –Ya basta, me quiero ir, los hombres guapos como yo no se hicieron para salir de compras mas de dos horas.

Rose rodo los ojos.

-No podemos irnos, aun no encuentro el regalo de Victoire –dijo Dominique asustada.

-Ya encontraras algo –dijo Rose sonriéndole a Scorpius. –Es hora de irnos ¿A dónde vamos a comer?

-Te lo presumiré, soy mejor cocinero que tu y todos los chefs de aquí, asi que propongo ir a comer a mi departamento –Rose sonrió.

-Oigan… -empezó a decir Dominique, pasmada.

-Te veo mañana en el cumpleaños de Victoire –dijo Rose divertida con la expresión de su prima.

-Hasta luego –dijo Scorpius burlón mientras salían de la tienda el y Rose

"_¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" _pensó Dominique sorprendida cuando se encontró sola en la tienda.

Sola.

Esa palabra retumbo varia veces en la mente de Dominique ¿Ahora qué haría?

* * *

Era el cumpleaños de Victoire, toda la familia estaba en la Madriguera: Harry, Ron, Teddy, Lily, Louis, incluso Scorpius… decir que era un bello momento en realidad bastaría, porque a Victoire le faltaba algo esencial, o más bien, alguien.

La mirada de la rubia se pasó por toda la salita si encontrar rastros de la Castaña-rubia-pelirroja.

Además, no se estaba distrayendo fácilmente porque Teddy estaba con sus primos varones platicando quien sabe que cosa.

Victoire camino hacia Rose algo intranquila.

-Rosie… ¿no has visto a Dominique? No la encuentro por ningún lado –Rose la volteo a ver desconcertada.

-A decir verdad yo tampoco la he…

-¡Llegue! –toda la familia Weasley se giró para ver a una despeinada Dominique en la puerta. Varias exclamaciones de sorpresa circularon la sala. Pero solo una expresión conto para Dominique.

-¡Dominique Weasley! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! –Victoire la miraba más sorprendida que enojada.

-Yo estaba preparando tu regalo –Mientras hablaba, Dominique le dirigió una mirada asida a Rose y Scorpius que no pudieron evitar lanzar una carcajada – Así que espero que esta vez sea el mejor de todos.

Victoire parpadeo varias veces mientras veía a su hermana menor rebuscar entre sus cosas hasta que al fin encontró una diminuta caja.

-Ten –dijo Dominique con su voz temblando.

Victoire tomo la cajita entre sus manos y, sin que nadie más lo viera, ella miro el bello contenido.

-Gracias –Musito Victoire –tu… lo hicis…

-Si –asintió Dominique más tranquila - ¿Te gusto tu regalo?

Victoire cerro la cajita con sumo cuidado y abrazo a su hermana como respuesta. Nadie osó preguntar que era el regalo hasta que ambas se habían dejado de abrazar.

-¿Y bien… que es? –pregunto Louis emocionado.

Victoire mostro un par de aretes hechos con botones que tenían dibujo de flores y leyó en voz alta la pequeña dedicatoria:

-Para la mejor hermana que pude pedir el mejor regalo que puede hacer.

* * *

**Esto fue todo, espero les haya agradado (eso se demuestra con un review).**

**Te quiero mucho hermana, feliz aumento de años.**


End file.
